


All I Want for Christmas is a Real Good Tan

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, F/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Not in the mood to celebrate Christmas in Storybrooke this year, Emma Swan starts looking for other more tropical places to celebrate with her love. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	All I Want for Christmas is a Real Good Tan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day number 2 of 12 Days of Captain Swan is upon us and I'm back with another short little story!
> 
> The second story was inspired by All I Want for Christmas is a Real Good Tan as performed by Kenny Chesney. I have created a Spotify playlist for this collection of drabbles as well and if you're interested I can send you the link. Each story is not perfectly fitting of the song, but there is some influence of each song that the title comes from.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this little tale as well as the other 10 stories that will come from now until Christmas.
> 
> Grammarly was my beta for this piece as the holiday season is a busy time for all writers.
> 
> Hope these stories are putting you in the Christmas spirit!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma looked around the station at the Christmas decorations that Ruby and Granny had hung up during the town decoration day. As much as she loved the holiday and family time spent together, she wasn't in the mood to celebrate this year. She just wanted to run away to somewhere warm and spend Christmas morning with her toes in the sand.

With that idea in mind, she turned to the computer on her desk and started to do some research on places that she could possibly run away to over the next few days. Storybrooke could survive without their Sheriff for a few days, right? Even when she wasn't available, they would be able to get ahold of David or Regina if something were to go wrong. She deserved a vacation.

"Where are we going, love?" Killian asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as he looked down at her screen. "And when do we leave?"

"What do you think about Christmas Eve?" Emma asked, turning the chair toward him and tilting her head back to look him in the eye. She saw a smile form on his face, but it quickly faded away.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What about your parents' Christmas Eve party?" he questioned, furrowing his brow as he looked down at her.

"I'm sure they'd be okay if we missed this one Christmas Eve party. Don't you think we deserve a vacation?" Emma pleaded, leaning back in her chair as she took a deep breath. "All I want for Christmas this year is a tan."

"Spending Christmas Day with my toes in the sand does sound like a wonderful idea," Killian murmured. He thought about the possible reactions from everyone in town about the two of them taking a Christmas vacation, but no one could deny that they hadn't earned a chance to getaway.

"So I should keep looking at places to get away to?" she asked, batting her lashes as she smiled up at him.

"Aye, love," he replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "And then you can tell your parents we won't be home for Christmas at dinner tonight."

"Why do I have to tell them?" Emma whined, leaning back toward her desk and reached for her mouse to continue her scrolling.

"Well, number one," you're their daughter," Killina explained. "And number two, it was your idea."

Glaring at him over her shoulder, Emma sighed and hung her head. He was entirely right, but there was a plus side to all of this. Because it was her idea, it meant that she got to pick the tropical vacation that they headed to.

Scrolling down the page, a location finally caught her eye. "That's it," she announced, spinning around in her chair and jumping up to wrap her arms around Killian's neck.

"What's it, love?" Killian asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight.

"We're going to Turks and Caicos for Christmas," she replied happily, pressing up on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. "We'll both be getting a tan for Christmas this year."


End file.
